deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy vs. Kurama the Yoko
Poison Ivy vs. Kurama the Yoko is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Yu Yu Hakusho! Two plant wielders duke it out in a battle of East meets West! Interlude Wiz: We've seen many different weapons being used in the ring of Death Battle, ranging from control of the elements to- Boomstick: Yo-Yos. And Paint Brushes. And anything from Axe Cop. Wiz: But with these two, they manipulate the very plants around them. Boomstick: Poison Ivy the..oh..what have we here.. Wiz: And Kurama, the S-Class Fox Demon of YuYu Hakusho. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Poison Ivy Wiz: Biochemistry, it’s one of the most well known and important part of chemistry. But, then there’s the opposition. Bioterrorism Boomstick: If it allows females to look like this, who gives a shit. Count me in. Wiz: Botanist Pamela Lillian Isley was born to a wealthy family, and it seemed everything was going well for her. But she had a rare skin condition that prevented her from leaving her home. Boomstick: All she had was just a garden for a personal haven. But, it’s not to say that a Supervillain origin is free from tragedy like a Superhero one. As Ivy’s mother was murdered by her father. Wiz: But that didn’t stop Pamela from her work, eventually graduating from college she graduated with honors. And became the apprentice to Dr. Jason Woodrue Boomstick: They began creating hybrizide plants with animal DNA..until Woodrue revealed to be using Pamela’s research for his agenda and left her for dead as a plant-human hybrid. Wiz: Now she had chlorophyll for blood, and venom in her lips. And she ended up turning to a sociopath, now living the life of a Bioterrorist. Boomstick: Bioterrorist? The fuck is that? Wiz: Terrorism using bacteria, viruses and toxins. Which allows Bioterrorists to cause illness and/or death, Pamela turned into this claiming to “take back” the environment. Boomstick: Ah. But, who cares. Just look at her.. Wiz: Ivy has herself superhuman attributes. Such as superhuman durability, agility and strength. But that’s only the tip of the iceberg. Boomstick: She’s..I’m just, at a loss of words. Wiz: Actually..remember her venom I was talking about? Yeah, keep in mind that’s in her lips. Meaning that if you were to get kissed, you’d most likely die. Boomstick: So? It’s how I’d want to go out, at least second to Orchid’s No Mercy. Wiz: You confuse me sometimes, a lot, all of the time. But Ivy’s venom isn’t the only weapon at her disposal, she also has Poisons, Toxins, Truth Serums and Love Potions. Boomstick: And she’s immune to the former, Poisons. And, she has the ability to animate plant creatures, and even mutant plant creatures. Wiz: She has control over any and all plant-life. And she can create a whole army of such, hell. She can even replace vines as limbs should she lose some. Boomstick: All of this managed to get her into Batman’s Rogues Gallery, and one of the deadliest threats of Gotham City. Wiz: After all, she’s defeated Catwoman and Harley Quinn by herself, defeated Clayface whilst being assisted by Batman, and defeated both Batman and Robin once, before getting defeated by Batgirl . Boomstick: Hell, her toxins have even controlled Superman himself. And I wouldn’t mind her controlling m-''' Wiz: Oh, and she has Pheromones. '''Boomstick: WHAT!? Okay, I’m going to find her. And then she and I will get one night out, as if this is Chatzy. Wiz: How the hell do you even know about Chatzy anyway? Boomstick: Inside Jokes. Ever heard of them? Wiz: Yes, but, oh whatever. There’s just one major weakness to Poison Ivy, as strong minded people are immune to her pheromones. Boomstick: And she has a little bit of insanity. But, who cares. I certainly don’t, and now I have a new waifu. Poison Ivy: Six months...trapped by you...abused...tormented...defiled...polluted...you enslaved children--children I'd promised to protect...you enslaved me...and you abused the green...now you're going to pay. Kurama the Yoko Wiz: Demon World is home to many, many types of deadly demons. Ranging from good to evil and honorable to sadistic. Boomstick: But one of the strongest demons known is the Yoko, Kurama. Yoko as in Yoko Littner -''' Wiz: Uhh no. Yoko as in a Fox Demon fused with a Human Body. '''Boomstick: You’re no fucking fun, Wiz. In his early days, Kurama was a master thief known as the Legendary Bandit, and an A-Class Demon. Wiz: He, along with his second-in-command Yomi. A Mazoku species of Demon, decided to gain power through theft. That is, until Yoko hired a hitman and blinded Yomi, leaving him for dead. Boomstick: Then he continued his work as a master thief. That is until he was mortally wounded after a failed theft, and was forced to implant his soul into an unborn child. Wiz: And, while he was only supposed to stay that way temporarily. He found himself to learn what caring, empathy, and other emotional feelings were like as he was a human. Boomstick: I prefer the thieving thank you very much. Wiz: As he grew older, his mother ended up growing ill. Forcing him to join forces with demons Gouki, and Hiei in order to steal an artifact from Spirit World. Capable of healing her. Boomstick: Named, “The Forlorn Hope” he ended up getting saved in the process by the demon, Yusuke Urameshi . And afterwards he ended up being a part of Team Urameshi ever since. Wiz: In battle, Kurama is very precise. And he’s the most intelligent Team Urameshi has to offer. Kurama is a genius in battle, able to outsmart a mind reader, think of creative ways he can use his Spirit Energy when binded. And knows how to remedy poisons Boomstick: He’s an adept in Martial Arts, has centuries of experience, agile enough to jump from rooftop to rooftop. And keep up with Hiei on foot, and Hiei can practically move faster than the eye can track. Wiz: But he isn’t just speedy. He’s extremely durable, able to withstand getting blown up repeatedly by the B-Class Karasu, and keep fighting even when he’s bleeding out or wounded. Boomstick: But his greatest strength is his Plant Manipulation, which allows him to use practically any plant as a weapon thanks to his Spirit Energy. Wiz: This includes his signature weapon, the Rose Whip. Which can cut through steel, easily hack off limbs, allows him to perform attacks like the Rose Whiplash and Rose Whip Thorn Wheel. Boomstick: And, he can wield this with. His hair, I’m not making that shit up. Wiz: When he’s not wielding roses as his primary weapon. He can perform techniques like the Petals and Thorns, a whirlwind of razor sharp petals. And the Bamboo Forest, which creates a forest of bamboo pikes. Able to impale a foe several times Boomstick: Trust me, this gets even more lethal. Like the Death Plant, where it’s seed is sealed in the opponent’s body. And once it blooms, it kills the foe instantly. Wiz: However before the foe is rendered immobile, should they spot this they can remove it before that happens. Although it still pierces them Boomstick: The Psuedo-Creature is a parasite that merges with it’s host, rendering the foe immobile. And the Blood Sucking Plant, once latched onto a foe drains them of all of their blood. Wiz: And the most agonizing of all of these, the Sinning Tree. Which leaves the target completely immobile. And makes them display never-ending hallucinations until all of their lifeforce is depleted. Boomstick: Jesus. This guy seems like a pretty-boy, but damn is he brutal. Wiz: It gets even more brutal. As, while Kurama has plenty of ways to kill somebody off. He can still get defeated, but that’s where his Last Resort comes into play. Boomstick: What is he, Frieza ? Wiz: While Kurama likes to avoid this, should Kurama get overwhelmed. He can manifest himself into his past life near instantly. Becoming, Yoko Kurama. Boomstick: Oh hell yes, bring on the better Kurama. The thief Wiz: Yoko Kurama is a true force to be reckoned with, he can take an explosion that destroyed part of the Dark Tournament Stadium with little to no injuries, and dart around in mid-air. Being an Upper S-Class Demon, he’s one of the strongest there is. And he has far superior demon energy, and his ruthlessness allows him to use it to his fullest. Boomstick: The best part? He gets more overly brutal techniques. The Death Tree is a carnivorous tree with acid saliva. Capable of melting flesh and bone in less than a minute Wiz: The Ojigi Plant is a large plant creature with man-sized leaves. Which can shoot streams of demonic energy, have large mouths for biting. And crush it’s prey to death with it’s leaves Boomstick: The Floating Leaf, while it isn’t a physical move. It allows Kurama to glide and suspend in the air for long periods of time. And the Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine pierces straight through armor, or just foes in general. And lastly the Super Thorn Whiplash is an upgrade to the Rose Whip. Christ does he have a lot of methods of Plant destruction. Wiz: All of this allowed him plenty of feats. He’s defeated the likes of the immortal Elder Toguro by subjecting him to eternal hallucinations,one of the 4 Nether World Gods, numerous foes in the Dark World Tournament, and Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Boomstick: And the “Demon Surgeon” Shigure in the Makai Tournament, and assisting in the defeat of “Game Master.” ''' Wiz: However, Kurama isn’t without his weaknesses. He has a tendancy to go easy on his opponents at the start of a fight, and he doesn’t start to strategize until he understands his opponent. '''Boomstick: And while his Spirit Energy is numerous, he doesn’t have an infinite amount. Should it be exhausted, it’d be much more difficult to manipulate plants. Wiz: On top of that, the lives of his loved ones can be used against him. This is how Roto nearly won against him in the Dark Tournament. And on that note, he tends to get crippled in some way in just about every fight he’s in. Boomstick: Lastly, while Yoko Kurama is destructive. Kurama only uses that as a Last Resort, and prefers not to take that form all together. Wiz: But he’s still able to overcome this and be one of the deadliest demons YuYu Hakusho has to offer. Kurama: You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth. DEATH BATTLE! Gotham City Day-Time The usual street thugs were patrolling the city of Gotham, and as such the Dark Knight Batman was sent in to take care of them. But in the vicinity of all of this was one female, one that was worse than those street thugs. She got a hold of a portal that would be able to take herself to the land of Demon World, a place she also thought was in need for Mother Nature to take back. Needless to say, this girl was the bioterrorist Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy then used the portal, which ended up opening after further experimentation to enter Demon World. ---- Demon World Poison Ivy appeared in a flash inside Demon World, and began attacking numerous surrounding demons inside Demon World ruthlessly. All but one of the demons were slaughtered, and Poison Ivy tried her luck against the remaining one. But, the demon was the S-Class Yoko, Kurama. Kurama backflipped a few meters distance from Ivy, before he glared at her. “What do you think you’re doing?” Kurama asked, to which Ivy glared back at him. “Taking back nature,” she replied “And you’re one that nature will take back!” She finished before putting her fists up. Kurama scoffed at the remark, “And I thought you had a strategy, you’re a lucky fool you even made it this far” Kurama stated before pulling out a rose from his hair. “ROSE WHIP!” Kurama shouted, which transformed the rose into the Spiky Thorned Rose Whip. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XJ_TbXqqJE) “It’s not nice to fool with Mother Nature..” Poison Ivy stated disturbingly at Kurama, to which Kurama readied the Rose Whip in his hands. A battle of plant manipulators was about to take fold. FIGHT! Ivy and Kurama dashed at each other full-speed before Ivy kneed Kurama in the gut, Ivy then socked him in the face. Kurama withstood these attacks before headbutting Ivy in the head. Ivy jumped back away from Kurama before charging back at him, to which Kurama swung his Rose Whip at Ivy. Ivy backflipped out of the Rose Whip’s range before charging back at Kurama. “Same old trick.” Kurama muttered, before dashing away from an upcoming punch from Ivy. Ivy then looked around and there was zero trace of Kurama, before he appeared behind Ivy. Kurama then kicked Ivy before jumping forward, “ROSE WHIPLASH!” Kurama shouted before swinging his Rose Whip in multiple directions. Ivy managed to avoid all but one of the swings, which hit her in the left arm. Ivy’s left arm then came clean off of her, as Ivy screamed in agony. Ivy then kneeled down as Kurama approached her. “There’s more to fighting than just blindly swinging your fists around, lady.” Kurama stated But much to Kurama’s shock, Ivy then sprouted a vine straight out of the ground and she uprooted it. Ivy then attached the vine to where her left arm originally was, now having replaced her limb. “Oh please, call me Poison Ivy..” Ivy said, as she slowly approached Kurama. Ivy then punched Kurama’s Rose Whip out of his hands. Kurama’s Rose Whip then landed in his hair. Kurama however just swung his hair forward, which caused it to swing the Rose Whip straight. Ivy was surprised at first before rolling out of the way, and swinging her vine arm at him. Kurama just jumped back again, now getting bored of the mindless punching and kicking. “You’re skills weren’t enough for this match, say you’re last words.” Kurama stated, to which Ivy grinned. “Sure, you won’t be able to once Mother Nature is through with you..” Poison Ivy said (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1KaXH5LoLo) A rumble then came from the ground beneath Kurama, and he quickly backflipped a few meters distant. Once Kurama landed, a plant-creature emerged from the ground, the Mandrake. Kurama then knew he had to restrategize. The Mandrake then let out a groan before dashing at Kurama and swinging itself at him, Kurama was directly hit by the attack and launched several meters distant. The Mandrake however took chase. “So she can manipulate plants..” Kurama muttered to himself, as he got up off the ground to see the plant-creature getting closer. “Two can play that game” Kurama stated, as he swung his Rose Whip in a circle. “ROSE WHIP THORN WHEEL!” Kurama shouted, as he used said technique. Rose petals then began to scatter around the area stunning the Mandrake, before the whip then sliced it apart. The pieces of the plant-creature tumbled to the ground, and Kurama then began dashing to where he last saw Ivy. But Ivy was not there however, at first. Kurama followed the trail of footsteps that Ivy left off, and once he found her she was being guarded by another Plant Creature, this one being akin to a Mutant Venus Fly Trap of sorts. The mutant Venus Fly Trap then lunged it’s mouth at Kurama, trying to bite his head off. Kurama ducked under the Venus Fly Trap’s radius which caused it to collide with a tree instead of him. “This time I shall finish both of you.” Kurama stated as he dashed back a ways from the Venus Fly Trap, before getting ready to use another technique. “BAMBOO FOREST!” Kurama shouted The ground beneath both Ivy and the Venus Fly Trap began to rumble, and Ivy took this as a sign to get out of the way. Ivy dashed quickly out of the radius, as a large abundance of Bamboo Pikes bursted from the ground. The Venus Fly Trap was caught in these Bamboo Pikes and was lodged up into the air before it was impaled several times, Ivy watched in anger before turning back to Kurama. Kurama tossed a pebble at Ivy’s face, to which she just took without flinching, let alone moving. “Such a pity..” Ivy said, before she noticed that there was a plant that was merged into her chest, The Seed of the Death Plant. Ivy just flicked it off of her, and it only left a small bleeding hole in her chest. And then she latched herself onto Kurama. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7WBWtcdxdU) Poison Ivy then quickly injected Kurama with poison, to which Kurama grunted harshly before kneeling down on the ground. Kurama clenched his chest, and realized that he was injected with poison. “Aww..looks like you aren’t able to live..” Ivy said before putting her hands over her face and fake crying, and before long she turned to laughing insanely, containing a disturbing grin on her face. Kurama let out a faint shout of anger before he tried to remedy the poison, and he slowly began to do so. “Silly boy..” Ivy said as she edged closer to Kurama, and began to use her Pheromones. Kurama didn’t know what to do, as he just continued to try and remedy the poison in him. He managed to get himself cured of the poison, and as a surprise to even himself the Pheromones weren’t working. Kurama then got back up from kneeling, now on his feet which surprised Ivy. And then Kurama created a fog of dense smoke, before he began to shift from his normal form, to his past self. “Sorry, but that’s not gonna work.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wF2zeCX1lqg) Ivy shielded her eyes for a moment, before she saw that now Kurama was no more and instead he was Yoko Kurama. “What!? But, you were supposed to be dead!” Poison Ivy shouted, somehow knowing about him. “There is no room for your fantasies of denial, little vermin. Be assured...I am alive.” Yoko Kurama boldly stated, to which Ivy let out a snarl before jumping back. A power surge filled the area, as Yoko Kurama stood still. Poison Ivy avoided the power surges as Yoko Kurama kept glaring at her, “Now, how best shall I deal with my prey..” Yoko Kurama muttered, “I don’t stand for trespassers.” he finished. Poison Ivy quickly created another mutant plant-creature to combat the now formed Yoko Kurama, creating a Sequoia Lord. “You think a mere low class beast would combat an Upper S-Class?” Yoko Kurama rhetorically asked. Yoko Kurama then took out a seed from his hair, as it began shining before it sprouted red colored branches. “What the hell..?” Poison Ivy muttered, as the Death Tree had now formed. “I don’t take anything in battle personally, but the pain will make every second seem like an eternity to you.” Yoko Kurama stated, as the Death Tree stretched out towards Ivy, and the Sequoia Lord came closer to Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama noticed before redirecting the Death Tree’s trajectory towards the Sequoia Lord, and once the tree reached it the Sequoia Lord quickly began getting ripped apart slowly but surely. Seconds passed and the Death Tree continued chowing down on the Sequoia Lord’s mutant form, and Ivy just stood back before trying to create another mutant plant creature. A minute had passed by that point and the Sequoia Lord was nothing but food to the Death Tree, and the Death Tree dissipated from the battlefield. But Yoko Kurama turned around and saw that Poison Ivy tried to use toxins against him. Kurama however leaped several meters into the air and summoned the Floating Leaf onto his back, and began gliding around the vicinity, swinging his enhanced Rose Whip, the Super Thorn Whiplash at Ivy. “You mere human should’ve known better, an Upper S-Class demon is far superior to what you can do. You should shun that arrogance and accept your fate” Yoko Kurama said, to which Ivy stopped. “Not unless you stop tainting mother nature..” Ivy said (https://youtu.be/mS8A1Gbq2CQ?t=1m36s ) Ivy created a mass of giant vines that began to spear at Yoko Kurama, but Yoko Kurama managed to avoid each one by darting around in the air along with the Floating Leaf gliding him. Yoko Kurama then glided downwards to where Ivy was, as Ivy created a tree from the ground. Only to try and drop it directly on top of him, which she succeeded in doing. Yoko Kurama however used another variation of the Rose Whip, and wrapped it directly around his arm. “BINDING FIST OF THE DEMONIC VINE!” Yoko Kurama shouted, as he pierced through the tree. Yoko Kurama got free of his binding in the tree and dashed directly towards Ivy holding one more seed in his hands. As out uprooted the large plant creature with man-sized leaves, the Ojigi Plant. “Now you shall meet your agonizing death, about time for vermin like you.” Yoko Kurama said, as the Ogiji Plant responded to Ivy’s aggression and took pursuit at her, shooting a stream of demon energy. The demon energy directly hit Ivy, causing her to scream in agony and fall down to the ground. “Mother..nature, shall fight back..she’ll get revenge..” Ivy said as she was dying on the floor. “I can smell when you’re lying” Yoko Kurama said, as he bid Ivy good riddance before the Ogiji Plant bit at her and closed it’s leaves around Ivy, a burst of blood splattered around the area. The Ogiji Plant had crushed Ivy to death. K.O! Yoko Kurama then withdrew the Ogiji Plant, as he then crossed his arms. “Always the easiest of vermin to kill, humans.” Yoko Kurama said, as he equipped the Floating Leaf and glided off. Results Boomstick: ..like I said. Kurama’s way too fucking brutal, and that bastard killed my waifu.. Wiz: This one was surprisingly even, both had plenty of ways to utilize plants as weapons. And both had very varying arsenals, but it was Yoko Kurama that one out. Boomstick: I hate to admit it but, Kurama can take and dish out more punishment that Ivy can. As well as Kurama being more agile. Wiz: While Ivy had superior brute strength and hand-to-hand combat prowess, in a fight like this that wouldn’t play much of a factor. Boomstick: The Rose Whip alone would be able to take on Ivy’s plant beings, and his other arsenal would be able to take on Ivy and overwhelm her. Wiz: Ivy had the head start due to Kurama underestimating her at first, but once he started strategizing. Not to mention Kurama’s arsenal and experience, it ultimately gave him the win Boomstick: Damn it! I was really rooting for Ivy there. Really started to photosympathize with her now, as thistle take a while to recover from. Wiz: Ugh..the winner is, Kurama. Who will you be rooting for? Poison Ivy Kurama the Yoko Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a duel between the two demon heirs to almighty demons among demons. But in a duel between them, who will prevail in a fight? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015